Heaven Sent
by nortonamoSHOCK
Summary: its a secret Gotta read to see! kukuku . Rated T for language and mild/implied things. Mainly CarlosxLogan with Kogan!


**First Cargen(is it Cargen? CarlosxLogan? Aish I dunno xP)**

**There is Cogan as well.**

**Comments/Reviews make me super duper happy. ^u^**

**Check out my other BTR stories~ **

**nortonamoSHOCK  
**

* * *

"Ever done this before?" Kendall asked a smirk painted across his face as he clipped the hook to his harness.

Logan looked up at the imitating red rocks. Two ropes dangled down from the very top. The top was sixty feet above ground. It was also his goal. His heart raced and his breathing became erratic. Sweat pooled in his palms. He gulped and shook his head. "N-no, but I climbed a rock climbing wall," he paused, "once."

Kendall laughed and nodded his head. He clipped a carabiner to Logan's harness. "Once, eh? Don't worry it's not that hard babe. Don't be scared, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Logan smiled, his nerves eased slightly. He found comfort and solace in Kendall's words. "I'm not scared," he bluffed and puffed out his chest. "This is going to be so easy," he scoffed in a manly voice.

Kendall rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're too cute, you know that?" Kendall laughed as he tugged on Logan's harness. It was snug as a bug in a rug. He double checked his own, coming to a conclusion that both of their harnesses were secure.

"I know," Logan cheekily said and leaned into peck Kendall on the lips. Kendall kissed back and slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth. Logan pulled back and waved a finger in front of Kendall's face. "Save that for later," he seductively cooed and smirked with a wink.

"Aw alright. Ready?" Kendall asked. Logan responded with a nod. "Great. Let's go!"

Kendall placed his hands on Logan's hips and hoisted his boyfriend on the rocks. Shakily, Logan reached up to find a hold, just as Kendall had demonstrated for him. After finding a sturdy one, he hoisted himself up and placed his foot on an adjacent hold.

"Good, Logan, good!" Kendall cheered on. "I'm comin' up now. You think you'll be find climbin'?"

Logan nodded and voiced, "I'll be fine. Don't worry!" He took a deep breath and began climbing again.

Kendall clung to the rocks and quickly climbed up to Logan's level. He looked over and blew a kiss to Logan. "Doin' great Logan!"

Logan smiled and kept on going with his lover's encouragements. The jitters he once felt completely melted away. He felt on top of the world, as if he could do anything. He looked up and saw that he was over halfway there, but he didn't dare look down. Kendall warned him most people panic and when the look down and panicking only led to accidents.

Kendall caught up to his boyfriend and stopped. He called out to Logan to stop for a moment. Logan found a secure foothold and positioned himself comfortably. As he was doing so his carabiner pressed down on his double figure eight knot. Logan was completely oblivious to this. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." Kendall stared deep into Logan's eyes. Kendall loved Logan. He knew that this was the boy he loved. He wanted to spend the rest of eternity with Logan. "Logan," he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Logan smiled and leaned in and kissed Kendall.

After a few moments of kissing Kendall pulled back. "I have something for you. I wanted to give it to you after, but I think now's a good time." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small metal band. He handed the ring to Logan and continued with his speech. "I got this last year when we first started dating. I bought it knowing you were the one, but I didn't want to give it to you until I knew you felt the same way for me."

Logan stared down at the ring. It glistened when the sun hit it. Engraved on the inside were his initials and Kendall's. He turned it around and read the rest of the engraved words aloud. "I-L-Y Logan." He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Kendall. "I-L-Y?"

Kendall chuckled and nodded. "They charged by the letter and I bought it back when I first opened the ski shop. I can always go back and get it to s-"

"No," Logan interrupted, "I love it just the way it is. It's perfect Kendall. I love you." He slid the ring on his wedding finger and moved closer to kiss Kendall again. The friction caused by the move caused the double figure eight knot he had come loose. The carabiner pressed into the knot and pressed into it. Logan inched just slightly closer to Kendall. The knot came undone. Nothing happened yet. Logan was able to kiss his boyfriend and get back to his position no problem. But once he attempted to start climbing up again his hand slipped and he started fall.

It was less than two seconds until Logan hit the ground from thirty five feet up. Kendall had been too shocked to realize what had just happened. His boyfriend and love of his life was next to him one moment, then lying down on the ground the next. It happened all too fast for him.

"Logan? Logan! Logan!!"

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Carlos moaned and rolled over on his side. His hand flew out from under him and slapped his alarm clock. "Shut up, please," he politely commanded his alarm clock. The beeping came to a cease. "Thank you."

A small chuckle sounded from behind the college student's back. Carlos opened one eye and stared at his white pillow. Did he hear correctly? Did someone just laugh? Impossible, his roommate was gone for the weekend. It had to be his imagination.

"I'm losing my mind, alarm clock," Carlos mumbled to his alarm clock and shut his eye again.

The chuckler laughed again, but slightly louder.

Carlos opened both eyes this time. He definitely heard something. "Alarm clock was that you?"

"Do you always talk to your alarm clock?" The voice asked.

Carlos jumped up in his bed and spun around. Sitting cross legged at the end of his bed was a boy, around twenty years old. Carlos eyes widened as he screamed. "You! Who are you?!"

The mysterious man didn't know how to answer the question. He didn't really know who he was. The only thing he knew was he was _dead._ Well not completely dead. You see he was stuck in a space between life and death. His physical body was somewhere in the world in a coma, while his soul roamed around, unable to transfer worlds. When his physical body was supposed to die an angel went down and saved him. The angel told him he'd be able to transfer worlds if he changed one mortal's life in seven days. If he changed that person's life he would be able to go back to living. If he failed, though, he would die.

"Well," he started to say. He rubbed the nape of his neck and cringed. "You're not going to believe me, but," he paused and stared grimly into Carlos' eyes, "I'm dead."

Carlos stared blankly at the stranger. A smile crept upon his face as he started to laugh. "OK, you are dead, huh? Who put you up to this? Those dicks at the fraternity? James? Did James set you up to this? That prick, I bet he did…"

"James? No, no he didn't. If you don't believe me just look at this," the boy pointed to a chain leading out of his chest. The chain traveled down his body and towards Carlos'. The end of the chain was in Carlos' chest.

"AH! What is this?!" Carlos went to grab the chain, but his fingers merely past through it and grabbed his blue sheets. "What the hell!" He attempted to grab it again, but failed. "Wha-what is this?"

"Told ya," the boy said with a satisfied smile on his face.

Carlos looked up at the boy with wide eyes. "Gh-gh-ghost!" He shrieked and his usual tan skin quickly lost his color. His eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out on his pillow.

The ghost looked around the room and cringed again. "Alright, well you just sleep there for a bit." The ghost stood from the bed and started to wander around the room. In high school Carlos was a top athlete. He won many awards and metals and even a scholarship. But due to a biking accident he injured himself and was unable to compete again. His future goals and dreams were shattered and he lost everything.

* * *

**short ch1 but i felt like that was a good stopping point. **

**how was it? :DDD  
**


End file.
